Secrets
by cinderella9056
Summary: When Jason, Sonny and Carly learns about Robin's past in Paris they are shocked about what they learn. Before anyone can stop Robin she leaves behind three people who wants answers. Will Carly, Sonny and especially Jason get the answers that they are looking for? What about Patrick? How does he fit in or does he after she finds out something about him? Will Jason help Robin?
1. Chapter 1

SECRETS

Disclaimer: I do not own GH or any of the characters you recognize

A/N: this takes place end of 2006/beginning 2007 Sam and Jason are broken up Patrick and Robin are together at the beginning of this story I stopped watching General Hospital when Robin and Jason broke up in 1999 and the writer's didn't put Jason and Robin back together in 2005 so I am not up to date on what happened to everyone so please bear with me. I am not using a beta reader so please let me know how I did.

CHAPTER ONE

Robin was waiting for Patrick at Jake's. He had called and he said he had to take a late surgery but would be there soon. Sonny, Carly and Jason walked in and saw Robin sitting alone. Sonny walked over to say hello and Jason followed Sonny so Carly did too.

A man had been staring at Robin all night trying to figure out how to approach her with what he knew about her. Robin noticed him staring at her and had a bad feeling.

"Hello Sweetheart, how are you doing?" Sonny said on arriving at Robin's table.

"I'm fine, Sonny." Robin said noticing that guy was staring at her again.

"Where's Patrick? Stood you up?" Carly asked snidely.

"No, he will be here. He had a late surgery but he should be here soon. Where's Jax at Carly? Do you even know who he is with? What are you three doing here?"

"We decided we wanted to play some pool and Sonny and Carly didn't want to stay at my penthouse to do it so they decided to come here." Jason said trying to prevent a fight between Carly and Robin.

"That's good. You need to get out more, Jason." Robin said knowing Jason likes to stay home instead of going out. Three years with him told her that. Although that was years ago.

"Do you mind if we join you until Patrick shows up? We can catch up." Sonny asked which Robin thought was funny but she kept a straight face.

"Sure." Robin said and they took seats, Carly was fuming, she didn't know where Jax was or who he was with and Carly knew Robin probably did.

Robin kept looking over where the man that was staring at her was trying to figure out why she had a bad feeling about him.

"Robin, are you okay?" Jason asked, he was concerned even though he hadn't spent much time with her since she had been home she seemed a little off. To be honest he was downright cold to her since she returned he still blamed her for what she did concerning Michael.

"I'm fine, I just, well that guy has been staring at me all night, ever since I got here. I have a bad feeling about him."

"Do you want me to go check him out?" Jason asked knowing when she had a bad feeling something usually was happening or would happen.

"I don't know it could be nothing, but I don't think it's nothing and he just got up and is headed this way." Robin said and saw Jason who was sitting next to her reach behind him and pull out his gun just in case.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but are you Dr. Scorpio? I know you from France, don't I?"

"She lived in France for several years." Carly said interested in what was going on now.

"Oh I wasn't imagining it, you are her. You are the Scorpion. I know you from that club that you danced at. I went several times just to see you dance."

Robin gets white in the face knowing what club he was talking about and that Jason, Sonny and Carly especially was going to hear about things she didn't want them to know about. What all did this man know about her past though?

"Thank you for the compliment that is very nice of you." Robin said and Jason notices how pale she is getting and wonders why, as does Sonny.

"You used to go to a club and dance? I would have thought with how boring you are that you wouldn't be caught dead in a club. Not boring, boring Saint Robin." Carly says and Robin knows that with the next words everyone was going to be shocked. Before Jason or Sonny can tell Carly to not say things like that to Robin the man said "You must have never been to Paris to see her act. She was the best dancer and stripper in the club. You came and saw her once you came back to see her again. She was that good. I am a reporter and photographer for the New York Times now. I used to write for the Paris Herald. I was one of the writer's in 1999 that ran the story of the trial of your rapists. I was not surprised when they were convicted. I was surprised that the French Court gave them just life imprisonment without the possibility of parole. I thought they would get the death penalty for what they did. I would like to do an article on how you overcame such a vicious rape and how you ended up as a stripper. How your drug protocol is saving lives, Dr. Scorpio."

"There is no way you have the right woman. Why don't you leave." Jason says shocked at what this man said to Robin and about Robin and Jason did not believe it.

"Her name isn't Robin Scorpio? She wasn't head of research at Paris General Hospital? Are you Jason Morgan and are you and Dr. Scorpio ex-lovers or are you currently seeing each other."

"Yes I am Dr. Scorpio but I didn't catch your name."

"Duval, Brian Duval."

"You bastard. You made it seem like in the days after my being raped that because I was how did you call me, "Ex Mob Moll" that the rape was my fault, you bastard." Robin gets up walks over to him and scissor kicks him shocking everyone, which Carly, Sonny and Jason were already shocked so it was hard to shock them more. She then hit him in the eye and kicked him in the balls.

"You ever come near me again and this will seem like a slap on the hand to what I will do to you. Do not write about me or I will sue you and your newspaper and I will win and you will be fired, I will make damn sure of it. Now get the hell away from me." With that she walks out of the bar before anyone can say anything. She gets in her car and drives off. She went to her and Patrick's place and starts packing she couldn't be with him anymore. She realized that she was using him to get over what happened to her. She hadn't had sex in years and she missed it. Patrick was interested in her, and Jason had been with Sam when she came home. She packed her things and called Mac and asked him to bring his truck to her and Patrick's. When he got there he found her things packed and tried to talk to her about why she was moving out but she wouldn't talk about it.

Let me know what you think in a review!


	2. Chapter 2

SECRETS

Disclaimer: I do not own GH or any of the characters you recognize

A/N: this takes place end of 2006/beginning 2007 Sam and Jason are broken up Patrick and Robin are together at the beginning of this story I stopped watching General Hospital when Robin and Jason broke up in 1999 and the writer's didn't put Jason and Robin back together in 2005 so I am not up to date on what happened to everyone so please bear with me. I just moved with two days notice that the house was ours so packing and unpacking takes time especially with how much we have plus Mom got sick and I had to take care of her so I haven't had any chance to write like I was doing. I am trying to catch up now with my stories. I have over 100 Jason and Robin stories going and will be posting them a little at a time and also the ones I already got started I will be updating.

CHAPTER TWO

Back at the bar Jason grabbed the reporter and asked him, "When was Robin raped?" Jason says in a deadly voice.

"Two days after she moved back to Paris in January 1999." A scared reporter answers knowing the man that asked him this question was dangerous and he was scared.

"Oh my god, right after she left here." Carly said.

Sonny asks "You said she was viciously raped. What does that mean?"

"She was raped by several men and she was tied to a bed and raped every single way you can think of it was done to her. For two weeks she was raped, she was found when the police raided this meth home and the police found her too. She had been injected with cocaine that day and the men were going to dump her body later that day after she died from the knife in her stomach. They were watching her die and raping her at the same time. They had been doing this for years the police found out. Robin Scorpio was the only survivor and their raid was the only reason she lived. They had to do multiple surgeries on her and they had to do a course of shots to get her HIV undetectable again. It was almost detectable. The press thought it had to do with you, Mr. Morgan, but Ms. Scorpio would not confirm or deny that. One of the rapist offered to turn evidence over. He was found dead in his cell, no one knew how he was killed. The only visitor besides his lawyer was Robin Scorpio and she didn't touch any of the men who raped her the guard that took her to see the men who raped her said that she didn't go near any of them.

"You will not pursue this story on Robin, if you do I will be angry and treat you as my enemy. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good, now get out of here and don't come back." Jason said and the reporter rushes out the door.

Sonny looks at Carly who is smiling and Sonny tells Carly, "Carly, you can never tell another person what you learned about Robin today."

"Of course I can. When Patrick gets here I will be telling him." Carly said.

Jason looks at Carly and said "NO, you will not. I have cleaned up your messes for years. I have been a friend to you and never asked anything in return, I am asking it now, don't tell anyone about this, if you do I will no longer be a part of your life." Jason tells Carly shocking her more than she already was. "I took your side instead of Robin's how many times when Robin and I were together and I lost Robin because of you. You owe me and this is how you can repay me by saying nothing to anyone about what happened and what you learned about Robin here tonight."

"Alright, but I don't like it." Carly said knowing she owed Jason.

"You don't have to like it. Just do it. That means no goading or hurting Robin with it too. No one is to know, ever unless Robin tells them."

Sonny asked, "Do you have any idea where Robin would go?"

"NO, I don't." Jason said.

"Well here comes Patrick." Carly said.

Patrick walks over to them and asks "Do you know where Robin is? Coleman said she was sitting with you."

"She got tired of waiting for you to finish your surgery and left." Jason said and noticed lipstick on his shirt collar when Patrick turned his head and Jason realized that Patrick didn't have a late surgery, unless it was on the woman that had that shade of lipstick. Patrick was cheating on Robin. Patrick was not being faithful to Robin and that angered Jason. Robin didn't deserve that and Jason was going to tell Robin about Patrick's shirt and what was on the collar. Jason wanted to talk to Robin but had no idea where she would go anymore. Jason decided to call Monica or Alan and have them page Robin, he had a feeling that Robin wasn't at Patrick's and her apartment gut instinct told him that. He takes out his cell phone and calls Monica and asked her if she could page Robin and ask her to meet him somewhere, anywhere. He gives Monica a number and tells her to lose it after she gives it to Robin please, she agrees.

Monica called Robin like Jason asked and Monica asked her to call Jason it was very important and to please call him so she calls him and Robin after hearing what Monica has to say, promised her she would call Jason, she was anxious though. She calls the number that Monica gave her and Jason picks up the phone still at Jake's waiting for Patrick to leave.

Jason picks up the phone when it rings, says "Hello."

"Jason, you wanted to talk to me probably about what you learned."

"Yes, I want to see you as soon as possible please."

"You begging Morgan. Of course he is that's the only way he could get a woman to look at him all I have to do is flash my dimples to get women."

"You are cheating on Robin there is lipstick on your collar, Patrick."

"Well I better change before I go home and make love to Robin so she doesn't know."

"That bastard." Robin exclaims loudly and Patrick hears her and realizes its Robin on the phone that Jason is talking to.

"Give me the phone Jason, you did that on purpose."

"Do not give him the phone I don't want to talk to him."

"Meet me and we'll talk just tell me where."

"Meet you at the old penthouse, number 4 in twenty minutes." Robin said.

"I will see you then." Jason said and Robin hung up.

"I want to know where Robin is." Patrick demands of Jason.

"I am not telling you and you will not be following me to see her because Sonny and Carly are going to be keeping you here for the next ten no fifteen minutes. You cheated on her and I hope it was worth it because I don't think she will be forgiving you anytime soon and if I have my way ever."

"Oh my god, you are still in love with her." Patrick says shocking Sonny and Carly.

"How I feel about Robin is none of your business, Drake. Now I am going to see Robin. Sonny keep him here."

Sonny nods his head and a shocked Carly with Sonny's help does keep Drake there and he has no idea where Robin is meeting Jason or why. Carly and Sonny guess that they will be in penthouse 4 and Sonny and Carly both intend to go there and find out what is going on. Does Jason still love Robin? Carly wants an answer to this question above all others, how could he still love her though, she betrayed him. She cost him Michael.

Meanwhile Sonny thinks how could he have missed the fact that Jason still loved Robin and probably always would. The first time he saw them together he knew that they belonged together. Maybe they could have a third chance, after all they say the third times the charm. He wondered how Carly would take it. He better not hurt Robin again. He had lost six years with his sister and he wasn't going to miss anymore.

Let me know what you think in a review!


	3. Chapter 3

SECRETS

Disclaimer: I do not own GH or any of the characters you recognize

A/N: this takes place end of 2006/beginning 2007 Sam and Jason are broken up Patrick and Robin are together at the beginning of this story I stopped watching General Hospital when Robin and Jason broke up in 1999 and the writer's didn't put Jason and Robin back together in 2005 so I am not up to date on what happened to everyone so please bear with me.

CHAPTER THREE

Robin couldn't believe she had agreed to meet with Jason about what he had learned. He had treated her coldly since she had been back, and now he wanted to talk to her. Why did she agree to do this? Why did she agree to go to Penthouse 4 where he had Sonny toss her out of their home and Johnny had escorted her out? There is so many bad memories there and many good ones too, but which will she remember when she got there. She had no idea.

She drove up to Harbor View Towers and saw Jason's motorcycle pulling in and she took in a deep breath and got out of the car. Jason saw her and went over to her and led her over to the elevator and they took the elevator up to the top floor where the penthouses were. They did not speak in the elevator and once off the elevator Jason takes a key out of his jeans and opens the door to penthouse 4 and let's Robin walk in to the penthouse.

Robin is bombarded with memories. She hadn't been in penthouse 4 in years. Last time was when Jason had Sonny toss her out and he did. Stone and Jason so many memories. This was her home with Stone and with Jason. It was different now, though. It didn't look the same, Carly's influence.

Jason gave her a minute to look around. He wanted answers. He couldn't believe that she had gone through that. He wondered why she hadn't called him or had someone call and tell him what was going on. He wanted answers and Robin had them.

"Why didn't someone call me and tell me you were missing?" Jason asked.

"Mac did and Carly told Mac that you wouldn't care because you and her were together now and had been even before I left. She told him that all the nights you spent at the brownstone you spent in her bed. Mac believed her so he didn't try to get in touch with you again. He knew what you said to me on our bridge and figured you wouldn't care anyway. He knew you took the guards off of me because I wouldn't have been kidnapped if you had the guards on me, this wouldn't have happened. I wouldn't have been taken and raped but you just didn't care anymore. I was expendable. I was replaceable in your life and in your bed. I wasn't your whore anymore so why should you care about what happened to me. You didn't. You had stopped loving me so you took the guards off me and I was taken and raped for two weeks I was in that hell hole and then I was injected with cocaine and stabbed in the stomach. I was dying and I knew it and all I wanted to do is die, I just didn't care anymore. I had just lost everything because I loved you. My self-respect, the respect of a whole town, my family was disappointed in me and I even was banished from my hometown because of you, Carly and Sonny. Sonny even offered me money to leave and never come back. I wanted to come home after my rape but I couldn't because of you, Sonny and Carly so here I was in a foreign country with no one after my rape. No one, Jason! No one to hold my hand and help me. Mac was there for a few days but he had Felicia and the girls to take care of and the PCPD so he had to go home which is what I wanted to do but couldn't because you never wanted to see my face again and you were moving on with Carly of all people. How could you do that? Did I mean so little to you that you got with the very person that destroyed us? I meant shit to you and that is what I finally realized, that I didn't mean anything to you. That you had never loved me at all. I had loved you with everything inside of me and I would have done anything for you and did and this is the thanks I get. No bodyguards to keep me safe, you stopped caring and so did Sonny. Well you happy now that you know you destroyed my life. Have I paid enough for my betrayal in telling AJ the truth?" Robin is crying and yelling and Jason has tears running down his cheeks.

Carly and Sonny stood at the open door shocked at what they had heard her say.

She continues, "You say I destroyed your lives but that isn't what happened. You, Jason and Sonny, you destroyed me, you shattered me before I left and then to have the proof that I meant nothing to you because you took the guards that would have kept me safe off of me, you two are also responsible for what happened to me. Do you know what it's like to be held down and raped one after another after another and to realize that the man you love and had spent three years with just didn't care enough to have one single guard on you that could have prevented this from happening but he just didn't care what happened to you anymore." Robin turns and looks at Carly and then Sonny and she says "How about you, Sonny you also didn't put one single guard on me, you think Stone would be proud of what you did, what you have become, you promised him that you would love and protect me. You lied to a dying man. You along with Jason allowed this to happen to me. What about you Carly, you say I wrecked your life, well Carly you are the one who wrecked mine not the other way around. You took my life from me, you took my hometown, a man I thought of as a brother, and the man that I loved more than anything. I loved Jason and Jason said he loved me, but you couldn't stand that he loved me, so you set you to destroy what we had and you used Michael to do it and you won, you happy now, Carly that you know you succeeded in taking everything from me? You three destroyed my life. It took a long time for me to even start to heal. What did I ever do in my life to deserve what you three did to me? I kept your secret until you Carly told me you were her puppet Jason and that if you didn't do what she wanted she was going to tell AJ Michael was his. I was trying to protect you from Carly hurting you, Jason but you didn't want my protection or me. I guess because we thought I couldn't have children that I was damaged and after all Carly could give you a child, your brother's child but hell what difference did that make. Why wasn't I enough for you Jason? Why did you have to sleep with Carly after you told me you would wait for me? Hell that lasted all of a couple hours is all. The same night you promised to wait for me you slept with her. How could you and why the hell did you agree to pretend to be Michael's father when that would mean everyone would think that you cheated on me while I was at Yale? You sure showed me how much you loved me but I was too stupid with love for you to stay away from you. I should never have been put in the situation with Carly that you put me in if you had loved me but you didn't you felt an obligation to me so you kept me around and also I knew the truth and you couldn't afford to let me go because I might tell. I did not deserve any of this but you three put me through it. Happy now that you know the hell I went through? Carly, you should be happy you destroyed my life. You took everything from me. Everything I loved, you took. God, I have hated for years what you caused, you wanted my life and you got it. You're a bitch and you took everything from me and Jason and Sonny let you, hell they helped you do it. You won, happy now that you know how much damage, how much you took from me? You should be you wanted to destroy me well you destroyed me, you took my life, the love of the man I loved if he ever really loved me and my brother, my hometown, the respect of a whole town. So the three of you can go to hell. I am out of here." Robin moves to the door and Jason moves to stop her.

"Please don't go. Please, I loved you, Robin and I still do. I always have. I know this is my fault all of it is my fault but please give me a chance to prove to you that I do love you and I want you back. You can laugh at me if you want I deserve it but please don't. Please give me a chance." Jason said.

A stunned Robin looked at a crying Jason, she turns around and there are tears in Sonny's eyes and also in Carly's, the bitch felt sorry for her, she was sure, that witch would never be sorry for what she caused. Robin could forgive a lot but not what Carly had done and cost her.

Jason said, "Robin, I know I don't deserve another chance but if you give me one I swear that I won't need another one, one last chance, I will do anything you want but please give me one last chance?"

Robin looks at Jason and turns away conflicted she looks back at him, and doesn't know what to do. She had always loved this man but could she trust him not to hurt her again. That was the question.

Please let me know what you think in a review!


End file.
